


Electric Shock

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Tension, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Conversations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deductions, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sherlock, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Out of Character John Watson, Out of Character Sherlock, Rating May Change, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock Makes Friends, Sherlock Thinking, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When Sherlock and John get a call from Lestrade about that a police department need help from them about a case that both have been working on. Before they know it, Sherlock and John jump on a plane and head to place called Moonbeam City where they meet police chief, Pizzaz Miller, officers Chrysalis Tate and Rad Cunningham and the main detective of the Moonbeam City Police Department, Dazzle Novak.Whether they work together or not to solve the case, Sherlock and John are in for a more than just a trip when it comes to hanging around this "lively" bunch.





	Electric Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Sherlock and and John for the first and Sherlock quickly takes a liking to Rad as they work on the case together.  
> Whether that is good or bad...he is not sure but he is not ashamed of it either.
> 
> As for Dazzle...he better watch out or he may become a victim himself by the time this case is done.

Dazzle, Chrysalis and Rad were working in the office area of the police station. Yesterday, Pizzaz made an announcement that they were going to have a couple of people coming from London to help with the case that have been working on for awhile. She was finally happy not only have more leads on the case but maybe she could actually solve this case for once without any trouble or issues. But...there is always a chance that is could get screwed up, knowing her team. Though, secretly, she has no issues with Rad, even if he sometimes gets on her nerves.

Suddenly, they all heard an unfamiliar voice rang throughout the other side of the office and became more clearer as whoever was speaking got closer and closer but stopped. It was deep and sophisticated. A few seconds later, Pizzaz appeared with two men standing next other with a proper posture. One was tall, slim and with black/dark brown curly hair while the other one was shorter, a bit thicker in body and with short, blonde hair. Pizzaz called everyone to try to their attention, which always didn't take that long….unless Dazzle was either late or wasn't paying attention enough. This time, everyone was ready to hear what was going on.

“Everyone, as you all know, this case we all have been recently working on is not only been happening here but also in London, too. Yesterday, I told all of you that we're going to have two people joining us until this case is solved and these are the two that will be joining us. I want you all to meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Sherlock is a consulting detective and Mr. Watson is his assistant. Any information about the case you all have, please let them know and give them what you got of it so far. And any new information you all discover, please let me know as well. I am a.so working with their officer in London as well on this case so anything you get needs to been written down so I can send it to him as well.” Pizzaz piped up.

Sherlock just stood there and didn't say anything but John nodded his head and waved. Everyone waved back and welcomed them. Except Dazzle and Rad. Dazzle wasn't really feeling much of wanting to welcome them. Rad had a different reason. He couldn't stop staring at Sherlock and he was the one not paying attention this time. Sherlock noticed him from the corner of his eye.

“And the others you will be working with on this case mainly are Dazzle Novak, Chrysalis Tate and Rad Cunningham.” Pizazz added as he pointed to them one by one. When she got to Rad, he was mentally gone at this point.

“Oh, God.” Pizzaz thought to herself. She was worried that things were already starting to become a bit out of hand.

“Rad?” Pizzaz asked, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. She needed to try though considering that this is very important.

“Rad!” Pizzaz exclaimed. Rad snapped out of it and quickly panicked for a couple of seconds before calming down.

“Huh?! What's going on?!” Rad asked, trying to play it cool but secretly feeling like a huge idiot. Pizzaz sighed.

“Welcome back, Rad. I was introducing Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to you all. Also, information about the case we are working, let them know about it. We can use all the help we can get.” Pizzaz explained. Rad nodded.

“I don't even understand why we need the help? It's not like we are incompetent or anything.” Dazzle asked. Sherlock held back in tongue on that one. Chrysalis and Rad rolled their eyes.

“Dazzle, whatever you do, just please work together and be civil. This is not an option.” Pizzaz told them.

“And I am looking forward to working with most of you.” Sherlock stated. Sherlock already wasn't a fan of Dazzle at the moment but for some reason, Rad peaked his interest. He may seem like some sort of buffoon but Sherlock saw something more than that about him. The introduction lasted about another minute before Chrysalis went with Sherlock and John to give a tour of the department and some of the info she had on their case so far.

Dazzle looked over at Rad, who was at his desk, gathering information for what he had about the case so far. Dazzle should be doing the same thing but knowing him, he barely has any thing about the case.

“Even in front of people you don't know, you always seems to embarrass yourself.” Dazzle piped up. Rad didn't look at Dazzle but he knew who he was talking to. Exactly who he was talking to. He did not even have think about it twice.

“Fuck off, Dazzle.” Rad said back. Dazzle walked over to him and stood behind him.

“Someone has a thing for British men. Especially for the tall one, doesn't he.” Dazzle said, teasing him. Rad suddenly stopped looking through his papers. What Dazzle couldn't see it that Rad was blushing. Maybe he did have a things from British men but he was not going to anyone, let alone Dazzle this piece of information about himself. Rad decided to not say anymore and just continued to sort through the last bit of papers again. But that didn't mean that Dazzle would stop trying to torment and/or tease him.

“I guess I learned something more about you that I actually didn't want to know. Though, I don't think neither of them would want you.” Dazzle piped up. Dazzle suddenly made a loud noises he felt Rad back kick him in the balls before leaving to catch up with Chrysalis and their new guests. Dazzle fell to the ground in pain. Rad pressed the down button for the elevator. He quickly looked behind him at Dazzle before looking back at the door as it opened. A smirk appeared on Rad’s face. He felt relieved more than anything at this point.

“And he just learned that I am not going to put up with his shit no more either. And that's because I have something called taste, Dazzle. Something he knows nothing about about. He just sticks his dick in holes that he shouldn't and I mean..” Rad thought as he headed in the elevator then headed down to the basement.

###

When Rad arrived and turned the corner to enter the room, he saw Chrysalis standing at a table with John beside her as Sherlock was looking at her papers. The look on Sherlock’s face as he looked through them was hypnotizing to Rad. Especially when it came to Sherlock’s eyes and posture. Rad gulped.

“Maybe I do have a thing for British guys after all.” Rad though to himself as he kept on looking, trying to not move or make a sound. Sherlock noticed him once again.

“Don't worry. I don't bite, Rad.” Sherlock suddenly piped up almost causing Rad to drop the folder of papers he was holding in his arms. Rad blushed again.

“Rad, are you..are you blushing?” Chrysalis asked, trying to stifle her giggles. Rad tried to calm himself down.

“No! I am not blushing!” Rad replied but it was obvious that he was caught but was not going to give in.

“I hate to break it to you but you are red as a tomato but it's nothing to feel worried about. It happens..” John piped up. Rad’s widened. This is the first time someone didn't belittle or make fun of him. And to be honest, he was not used to it but...it was also nice. Rad calmed down, smiled and walked over to them. He handed Sherlock the folder. When Sherlock thanked him, Rad nodded. He would have said “you're welcome”, it would only be noises coming out of his mouth.

“Should I go?” Rad asked. Sherlock and John looked at each other then at Rad.

“No, you don't have to go unless you need to. Otherwise, you're welcome to stay. We are all trying to solve this together anyway so I do not see a point in you leaving..” John answered. Sherlock, even though, he usually likes to work alone or only with John, he nodded in agreement. And it also gives both men a chance to get to know who they are working with better. Though...Sherlock was alright in a way with not wanting to get to know Dazzle and maybe he may not have to if he is not down there with them. As Sherlock was going over the paperwork, Chrysalis was explaining certain things and theories to Sherlock and John. All Rad was doing was just standin there, listening and not saying a word.

“Rad?” Sherlock suddenly piped up. Rad looked at him.

“Do you have any thing you want to say about the case?” Sherlock asked. Rad shook his head.

“Not at the moment. Though...the blood spatters did make me wonder about something but I think it either sounds stupid or weird.” Rad replied.

“At this point, Rad. I think we could use all the help we can get. So, any theories are welcomed.” Chrysalis said to him. John and Sherlock nodded as they looked at him. Rad gulped. He felt his nervousness start to kick inane began to panic a little bit. He took a deep breath before speaking to all three of them.

“Well, the splatters look familiar to another case I remember that happened in Canada a few years ago. The placement of the splatters as you see in the pictures. The pattern is the exact same in this one as it was in the one I saw the news article.” Rad explained.

“But Rad, that is possible for that to happen, regardless.” Chrysalis said back.

“The placements where blood is splattered, yes. The cuts on the person’s neck, though. That's where I saw similarities as well.” Rad said as he scrolled through his phone for the article. When it found it, he found the picture and showed everyone. Sherlock looked at items then back at the photographs. Sherlock could understand why Rad thought of the slice marks on the victim’s neck. As well as the splatters.

“Rad actually is onto something here, though. The knife is a hunting knife but what kind and size, it has to be no more than 5 inches in length and brand is close to the most expensive brand out there. Not as in custom made but maybe around 500 dollars. Also, the placement of the body and which it is laying on the ground. Same exact position and the right arm and the wrist is purposely bent where the pinky is turned. Just like the body in London. And also, this one is Canada is also like the other two. Good eye, Rad. Very good, deduction.” Sherlock told him. John nodded in agreement. Rad was shocked and he felt his face getting warm. He felt his cheeks to make sure he was time, he was blushing and couldn't deny it.

“And this time, you’re definitely blushing, Mr. Cunningham.” Sherlock also noted, letting out a giggle or two that he could not contain. His was too much for Rad. He decided that he needed to go “take a break”.

“Uh, I need to go upstairs and look for a few more things I forgot. I’ll back in a bit.” Rad said before suddenly heading towards the elevator to go back to the office level of the department.

###

Dazzle was gone when Rad returned. Either he left to go get help for the pain after being kicked in the dick by Rad, Pizzaz needed to speak with him or just to go do something stupid. And it could literally be any one of those reasons. Though, Dazzle tends to surprise and/or aggravate everyone, no matter what he does. Rad went over to his desk and sat down. He suddenly leaned forward then hit his head gently on the desk a couple of time before stopping and let out a groan. He felt like such an idiot and it was before lunchtime, too. It is always not easy for Rad to be calm in certain situations but in this case...his mind was going crazy.

“Maybe I should not get in their way. I'll end up making a fool of myself not only in front of them but a fool to the department as well, though, they already think I am an idiot. I can see it now. The teasing would be even worse than it is now and Dazzle would be even more of a jerk than he already is. ...I should just resign and go work somewhere. I could try to get my old career back. To be honest, I was way happier than I am working here. I like helping people but I feel like at this point, my mental health is at stake. ...I do not know. Maybe I am just rambling on and letting this get to me. I just need to relax. But...I am curious why this Sherlock guy has this effect on me.” Rad thought to himself, trying to calm himself down.

A minute later, he sat back up and took a sip of water from his water bottle that he kept hidden in his back under his desk then looked at the time. It was only 10:30 in the morning. Rad sighed.

“I am not sure if I can make it through today but I am going to try my best.” Rad said to himself. He looked through his desk, just to make sure he actually did have everything about the case for Sherlock and John. A couple of minutes later, he didn't find anything. Rad closed the desk drawer he was looking in and got up from his chair to head back downstairs. As he was about to press the button to the elevator, the door started to open. Rad jumped back a bit as he saw Sherlock standing there but Chrysalis and/or was not with him. Sherlock stepped out of the elevator then looked at Rad.

“They are still downstairs, if you're wondering.” Sherlock piped up. Rad blushed again. Sherlock turned his head to the side a bit, looking in the back of Rad.

“Where's the other one?” Sherlock asked. Rad calmed down.

“I am not sure where Dazzle went...nor do I care, to be honest.” Rad replied. Rad realized that he should not have said that.

“I guess you can tell that I am not fond of him.” Rad said to Sherlock.

“It is fine. Plus, that makes two of us who is not fond of Mr. Novak.” Sherlock said back. Rad looked at Sherlock surprised but smiling.

“You know, I am going to like having you here.” Rad told him. Sherlock smiled back, even if it was onto a small smile on his face.

“And I am glad to be here. I am not used to being out of London for a lot of my cases but I like this place. It's nice change of pace and scenery for once. Not to mention, the weather is beautiful here.” Sherlock said back to him. Rad sighed in relief.

“Is there anything that I can help you with while you're up here?” Rad asked. Sherlock thought for a few seconds before speaking.

“Not that I can think of but...I would not mind hearing more of theories and such on the case..if you do not mind.” Sherlock responded. Rad suddenly felt so excited. Rad nodded.

“I need to go grab something from the breakroom. I can tell you more if you would like to come with me as well.” Rad offered.

“I would not mind that at all. Plus, I am need to get something to drink myself. I did request if I could have tea bags here while I am here.” Sherlock said. Rad never realized that the tea bags were for him and Mr. Watson.

“I remember there being tea bags in the office. ...I used one of them because I thought they were for everyone. I apologize about that but there are plenty left. I am not much of a coffee drinker so when I saw tea bags, I got excited that they were there and used one. No mentioned that they were for someone nor there was a sign or post-it note on them. And I am the only who has used them so far.” Rad explained, feeling like he just committed a crime.

“No worries. You can use them. I just glad there's tea here. Dazzle can't have any, though. I don't trust him.” Sherlock told him. Rad giggled and then the two of them headed to the break room as Rad began to talk to Sherlock more about the case.

A couple of hours and four cups of tea between the two of them later, Sherlock and Rad have formed a bond with each other. Sherlock even laughed, which rarely happens. He found Rad delightful. Suddenly, John and Chrysalis and John appeared in the breakroom. Rad and Sherlock looked up at the two of them.

“That was quick break to go “get a cup of tea”.” John said to Sherlock.

“It hasn't been that long, John.” Sherlock said back.

“Sherlock...it has been almost two hours.” John said back. Sherlock looked at the clock on the wall across from him.

“Holy shit!” Sherlock exclaimed to himself. Rad did not even realize the time either.

“I mean, we were technically talking about the case. And a couple of other side things that pertained to it but mainly the case, I swear. It was about a few other theories and such I had as well..” Rad explained to them, trying to save both their asses and hoping John and/or Chrysalis was not mad at either of them. Though, it was not Sherlock’s fault, regardless.

“Rad, no one is mad at you. We were just curious what was taking Sherlock so long.” Chrysalis said.

“And I am not mad either. Not going to lie...he does tend to do this so I am not surprised and I am used to it. Especially when he is one a case, he tends to wander off on his own.” John explained.

“You make it sound like as if I am little child or a lost pet, John.” Sherlock told him, secretly feeling a lot bit embarrassed.. John smirked.

“Calm down. I am not trying to feel bad but I can't lie to them, either.” John said back. Sherlock agreed.

“Well, at least he isn't like Dazzle. Thank God.” Rad piped up. This concerned John a little bit.

“Is he that bad?” John asked. Both Chrysalis and Rad nodded.

“Seriously, until you really get to actually know him better, just do not worry about it. Maybe he will not be as bad as we are making it out to be but to be honest with you both, we are not guaranteeing that Dazzle will be good. He tends to fake it when it comes to kissing people's asses. So, basically don't worry but take everything Dazzle says with a grain of salt when comes to compliments and such. This is coming from personal experience being around the asshat.” Rad explained en took another sip of his tea. John noticed the tea bags and decided to make some for himself as well. Chrysalis decided to join them but got herself a soda instead. After about 10 minutes, all four decided to order lunch and eat together as they worked more on the case downstairs.

###

Downstairs, the four of them looked more of the evidence from the case as they basically scarfed down an entire large pizza. And without Dazzle there, they were making some great progress on the case but not enough to a solve it right then and there. It turned out that the case is a bit more complicated than what the Moonbeam City police department and Sherlock thought. Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Dazzle appeared at the doorway.

“Shit.” Rad and Sherlock thought to themselves at the same time as Dazzle walked over to them. Rad really wished that Dazzle just stayed out for the rest of the day. He went from feeling happy to feeling like a piece of shit in a matter of seconds.

“So, what do we have on the case?” Dazzle asked. Sherlock really did not want to tell him. Considering he was not here helping them at all, Sherlock felt like the did not derive to know. John and Rad felt the same way. The only person they felt like who really should know any of this, regardless whether they are with them or not was Pizzaz and her only.

“I'll explain it to you later, Dazzle. We are finishing up for the day actually.” Chrysalis explained. Dazzle secretly was glaring at Sherlock the entire time, not really paying attention to what she was telling him. Sherlock was also was doing the same thing to Dazzle. Sherlock had a bad feeling about Dazzle and his hunches are not usually wrong. John felt like this was a good idea to call it a day and head back the hotel.

“Hey, why don't we go grab some dinner and head back the hotel?” John asked Sherlock, trying to get his mind to focus on something else. Sherlock looked at John, feeling calmer now.

“I agree. Are we aloud to take things with us?” Sherlock asked.

“We usually don't but I can ask Pizzaz if she will let you both at least have copies. As of for tonight, I am going to have to say no but I will let you both know tomorrow as soon as I find out. Emailing us if you have questions or think of something, is fine, though. Sorry that I don't have a better answer at the moment.” Chrysalis answered.

“It's fine. Don't worry and thank you.” John as we're back then looked over at Sherlock, who was too busy looking at Rad. John noticed since they have been here, Sherlock has been infatuated with Mr. Cunningham. Whether it is a good or bad thing, he was not sure right now but he was not going to worry over it. For now.

“Sherlock.” John piped up. Sherlock snapped out of his trance and looked at John.

“We should get going, get some food and sleep. I also need to work on my blog, too since its been a few days. We are definitely going to be busy while we are here.” John suggested. Sherlock nodded in agreement. Though, he wished Rad would join them.

“Rad, are allowed to join us for dinner or do have work to do?” Sherlock asked. Even though Rad wanted to, he knew that he couldn't. Not that he actually couldn't but he felt like it was not a good idea at the moment.

“I..I have some work I need to do here before I got home for the night otherwise I would.” Rad replied, feeling bad. Sherlock was a bit sad about it, surprisingly but he understood. The two men stayed for another couple of minutes before saying their goodbyes and leaving the department for the day. Though...neither of them said goodbye to Dazzle.

Though, Rad only spent only another hour or two there before heading to get some food and home for the night himself. Rad couldn't get over Sherlock not the reaction he gave when he said that he couldn't join him and John for dinner. Rad knew he did the right thing but at the same time, he felt like it was wrong as well. When Rad arrived to his house and got inside, he slammed the door behind him and then sat down on his couch. He placed his bag of food down on the coffee table in front of him then leaned back on the couch. He quickly grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He does it when it he is either at his breaking point or trying to calm down when nothing else is working but only at home.

“I need to stop letting stuff stress me out. Especially when it comes to work and Dazzle. I’ll just eat, shower and just get ready for bed early. I'll just read in bed until I am ready to sleep. I don't feel like really doing much tonight. ..It's not Sherlock nor John’s fault for why I am truly am feeling this way. I guess, I am not used to having people complimenting me or think I am smart. ..Nor wanting to talk and even around me either. It's nice but I am worried that something is going to go wrong and it's going to be because of me. Though...it was nice to be appreciated instead of being made fun of for once. ..Oh well there's no point on thinking like and about this. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. I hope.” Rad thought to himself before he ate his food and then went upstairs for the rest of the night.

###

In the room at the hotel (which the department was paying for it), Sherlock laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. A lot was on his mind, including not only the case but of all people, Rad was only on his mind. John was on his laptop, working on his blog. Suddenly, a sound went off on John’s phone. He looked at the screen and it was a text from Chrysalis. It said that Pizzaz will have to talk about what they asked Chrysalis earlier about taking papers and stuff with them to the hotel. And she also said that she will also send whatever Lestrade needed for the case back in London of what they got so far first thing tomorrow morning. As John texted her back and laid his phone down on the table, he heard Sherlock make a noise.

“It's a no-go then?” Sherlock asked.

“It's is more of a “we’ll see” type of situation at the moment and she send whoever Lestrade needs in the morning.” John replied. Sherlock sighed. He wasn't sighing at what John said. John got up from the chair he was sitting in at the desk and walked over to Sherlock.

“You're acting differently since we have been here.” John stated.

“Was it that obvious?” Sherlock asked.

“I am afraid so.” John said back. Sherlock sighed again. John knew exactly why he was acting this way.

“Thinking about Mr. Cunningham, aren't you?” John asked, slightly teasing him. Sherlock’s eyes widened and this time, he was blushing. John giggled.

“I knew it and seeing you blushing is a bonus! A delightful and adorable bonus.” John said, still slightly teasing him.

“Oh, shut up!” Sherlock exclaimed, still blushing but he knew he was caught nor he was going to deny that he was. John chuckled as he walked over to the desk again.

“You're quite fond of him and it didn't take you that long to get that way about him. I wonder why. I am not jealous or anything but I am more curious than anything, to be honest. Also...I did not mean to embarrass you earlier in front of Ms. Tate and Rad nor did I mean to do that now as well.” John told him. Sherlock sighed.

“I know. And for Rad...there is something about him that makes me so curious. Not to mention that I als feel bad for ad for him, too.” Sherlock explained.

“Feel bad?” John asked, feeling confused. Sherlock sat up on the bed.

“I have a feeling that Rad is smarter than what he thinks about himself in that way. I mean, his theories can be a bit basic but in a way, they aren't. ...Did you get sense that he may know more about that what he tells us. Like, I know he didn't kill him or anything but I feel like he holds back when he is called on or picked to speak. And I do believe that Mr.Novak is one of the main reasons why he doesn't. God, that Novak makes me so pissed off for some reason. I can see why Rad is not a fan of him. He's lazy and basically has no clue what he is doing nor follows the rules. He's suppose to be helping the case but I don't believe he is fully working on the case outside the department. ...Does that sound weird?” Sherlock explained. John shook his head.

“No, not at all. I am not a fan of Dazzle either, to be honest with you. As for Rad, I agree with you. I don't think he's dimwitted and I also think he is shy. Probably not used to this, which is understandable. But...I believe there is something more going on than what you're telling me when it comes to Rad, though,” John responded.

“And that is?” Sherlock asked, feeling curious about why John is saying that. John turned around and looked at Sherlock, smiling.

“You're a little bit attracted to him, too, aren't you?” John asked. Sherlock did a fake cough, trying to change the subject.

“No. Yes, I like him but not the way you're thinking.” Sherlock replied, feeling a bit flustered. Sherlock truly didn't feel that way about him but he had to admit...John was not wrong either. He was feeling a certain way about Rad but he was not entirely sure why but right now, he had to focus on the case. At least for time being, he needed to put his thoughts about Rad aside. For now. But he did not feel wrong about it nor thought it was wrong. And John was also right about him acting different since they arrived to Moonbeam City.Maybe even after they solve the case, Sherlock and John may come back here after they finish up the case in London.

“Sherlock?” John piped up, causing Sherlock to lose his train of thought. Sherlock looked over at John.

“I am going to go grab a soda from downstairs. Want anything?” John asked him. Sherlock shook his head. John nodded in response, got up from the chair and left the room to go grab a soda. As soon as he left, Sherlock got up from the bed and looked outside the window. The city life was so vibrant and alive. So open and so...free. Also, right across our from the hotel was a gay club. He just wanted to go out and go have some fun.

“Maybe I am just having some sort of midlife crisis. Even in London, I was starting to feel like I needed a change. Not sure what kind of change but I think I am starting to figure it out some of it now.” Sherlock said to himself. His eyes caught a view of a two men walking outside of the club holding hands and being all lovey-dovey which each other. Sherlock sighed. He wanted to be like that with someone. John knew about the feelings Sherlock had for him but knowing him, Sherlock most likely will never tell or come out with it.

A minute later, Sherlock heard the door knob turn. He quickly sat back on the bed like he did before John left. When John entered the room, he was holding a bottle of orange soda in one arm and another drink in his hand.

“Someone was thirsty.” Sherlock said to him.

“Funny. Actually, this one is for you.” John said then tossed it onto the bed near Sherlock. Sherlock looked at it. It was a grape soda. And it looked like there was edible glitter in it.

“This is interesting.” Sherlock told him.

“That's why I got it for you.” John said.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said back, looking at the bottle of soda.

“No problem. I am going to work on my blog for a little bit then I am heading to bed. I need to get up early just in case Chrysalis or Pizzaz texts us. If you want to watch some TV, just please keep it down.” John said to him. Sherlock nodded and opened his bottle of soda and took a sip. It actually tasted pretty good and Sherlock is really not a huge fan of soda.

“I want to take a couple of these on the plane with us when we go back to London.” Sherlock said. John wrote it down and then went back to working on the blog.

Two hours later, John was asleep but Sherlock was somewhat wide awake. He could hear the city life out of the room going on. It was definitely different from hustle and bustle from the London nightlife but before he knew, Sherlock was fast asleep.

Sherlock nor John know what is going to happen with the case but one thing is for sure is that that this case is going to be not only an interesting but an adventure, too. As for Sherlock with Rad...Sherlock still was not sure about that but whatever was ahead for him, he was excited. The game was definitely on.

 

 


End file.
